


What If SpiderMan Were an Immortal

by Mark_C



Category: Highlander and Spider-Man crossover
Genre: Adventure, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_C/pseuds/Mark_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Through a twist of fate, Spider-Man becomes an Immortal.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Sometimes You Can Live Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through a twist of fate, Spider-Man becomes an Immortal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters within are owned by Marvel Comics and Davis-Panzer Productions.
> 
> **AN:** This story takes place before Spider-Man joins the New Avengers.

"_I am Uatu, the Watcher. For years I have watched the fascinating emergence of Earth's heroes. Unfortunately, villains of equal and sometimes greater power to those heroes were also introduced to the world. The battle between good and evil between those two forces has never been easy on some who fight for good._

"_One hero in particular has had his fair share of ups and downs. His name is Peter Parker but heroes and villains alike know him most as Spider-Man. This arachnid-powered man is about to have his life changed once again…_"

* * *

_Webslinging always makes me feel refreshed_, mused Peter in his Spider-Man garb as he soared over the city streets. After the kind of day he had at Midtown High, he really needed to clear his head. Unfortunately, his peaceful swing time was about to come to an end as a couple of news helicopters flew by. _Better see what all the hub-bub is about._

Spider-Man quickly turned in the direction the helicopters were going. When he got close enough, he snagged one of the landing skids with a webline and climbed his way up to let the 'copter take him to where it was going. Now on the skid, he overheard what reporter was saying.

"This is Trish Tilby reporting for NCBC News. Several minutes ago, this station learned of a possible bomb threat in downtown Manhattan. A group calling themselves Black Monday have threatened to blow up several key buildings in the downtown area. To prove their point, the transmitter to WAXQ FM 104.3 was blown up and Black Monday has taken responsibility for the bombing," Trish informed the public.

_Not the way I would have wanted to end my day but what can you do_, pondered the webhead after he overheard Trish's report.

Spider-Man then heard Trish continue with her report. "The NYPD and FBI are working in conjunction to put an end to Black Monday's plans. Also, the Avengers and Fantastic Four have offered their assistance in locating the bombs at the targeted sites and for crowd control. We will stay on top of this situation until its conclusion. This is Trish Tilby, NCBC News."

Once Trish signed off, the rest of the ride was done in silence.

"Time for me to lend my web-covered hand to this situation," stated Spider-Man as he got off the helicopter and let his spider-sense guide him to where the trouble was.

* * *

_Forest Hills, Queens_

Mary Jane Watson-Parker arrived home from another play audition. It went very well since the producers told her that they enjoyed her performance and she would be called back. She could not wait to share the news with Peter and Aunt May.

MJ walked into the living room and noticed that May was fixated to the television.

"What are you watching?" asked Mary Jane as she detected a concerned look on May's face.

"Some terrorist group has rigged explosives throughout Manhattan. To show that they are serious, they already blew up radio station's transmitter," May solemnly answered.

As coverage continued, the pair of women noticed an all too familiar figure as he swung into few. It was at that time that both ladies had a similar thought, _Be careful, Peter_.

* * *

_Manhattan, Downtown_

As Spider-Man swung his way through the city, he noticed that the threat was taken seriously. Various members of the FBI and police were out in full force assisting in clearing areas where they suspected could be targets. He also saw some members of the Avengers like Captain America and Iron Man offering their aid. Seeing that they had enough help there, Spidey continued his webswinging to offer his kind of assistance elsewhere.

Several minutes later, the wallcrawler spotted an area with little to no police or FBI presence. _The law enforcement guys haven't gotten here yet, so I might as well check this place out_, he thought as we swung down to street level and clung to a nearby building.

It was then that his spider-sense began to tingle at a steady rate and that truly concerned him. Spider-Man got off his perch and swung over to a neighboring apartment building that intensified his spider-sense. That was enough of a sign to him that he had found one of the targeted locations.

"Now, all I need is…" Spider-Man mused before he saw exactly what he was looking for, a police car coming down the street.

He quickly got the officers attention in his own special way, landing on the car's roof and tapping on the driver's side window and motioned for them to pull over.

"What's the matter, webhead? Don't you know what's going on right now?" one of the officers asked, not too thrilled about being interrupted in his duty.

If didn't have a mask, that police officer certainly would have seen Spider-Man's eyes roll as he responded, "Yes, I know and that's why I need you guys to start evacuating people out of this neighborhood as that building over there is one of the targets." Once the wallcrawler finished explaining, he pointed out the place that he suspected had the bomb or bombs in.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Let's just say that I got a pretty good feeling about it."

The officer was about to make some kind of remark but his partner stopped him by saying, "All right, Spider-Man, I believe you."

"Thanks… Lieutenant," Spider-Man replied once he saw the bars on the officer's uniform. "I'll start to clear out the building and try to find the bomb or bombs while you get some more help." Firing a webline, he went over to the building his spider-sense warned him of.

After the wallcrawler left, the officer asked, "Why did you do that, Lieutenant?"

"The man has done a lot of good around here over the years no matter how much negative press he gets, especially from the _Daily Bugle_. Now lets stop jabbering and get some assistance to clear out the area," answered the young officer's partner.

Spider-Man did not know how much time he had before the bombs went off so he had to work fast. The first order of business was to get anyone inside out and he decided to start from the topmost floor of the place and work his way down. He quickly located a doorway on the roof and went inside.

The arachnid-like hero began knocking on doors to make sure if anyone was inside. He also paid close attention to his spider-sense in order to locate any explosive device that would bring the place down. So far, it appeared that there was no one on the top floor. Before going to the next one, Spider-Man one last sweep of the area and not receiving any kind of answer, he continued on.

The next floor produced the same results as the first, no one was there. Also, his spider-sense intensified slightly which meant that the bomb(s) were on a lower floor.

The third floor that was looked into did have some people on it. Spider-Man informed them of the situation and helped him make sure that everyone on the floor got out all right. A couple of guys asked if they could help. Even though it was dangerous, he decided to let the gentlemen lend him a hand. The webhead instructed the pair on what to do and that if they found a bomb, to get themselves and anyone with them out immediately. They also decided on a system to let the others know that a particular floor had been checked and cleared. On each floor, the door to the stairway would be left open signaling that floor was looked over.

As time ticked away, the remaining floors had been given a thorough once over and all the people evacuated. With no one left, Spider-Man remained to continue his search for the explosives.

Luckily he had figured out the best place to look, the basement. The reasoning behind this was not only was it the most logical place to set up a bomb to bring the building down but as he searched the building to clear people out, his spider-sense continued to intensify as he went to the lower floors.

It wasn't long before he located the bombs. A glance around let him know that he was dealing with four and they appeared to be all of the same design. They each had what looked like a digital counter on them which meant that the bombs were not counting down, at least not yet.

"It looks like I may have sometime to…" Spider-Man started to say when the digital display lit up and a countdown began from fifteen seconds.

With no time to lose, he made a hasty retreat out of there. Just as he reached the doorway out, the bombs exploded. The force of the explosion blew the webswinging hero out but the building came down to trap him in the crumbling remains.


	2. An Immortal Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _An Immortal Introduction_

_An Immortal Introduction_

_Forest Hills, Queens_

Mary Jane and May watched in sheer terror as the building came crumbling down in Manhattan. Their thoughts swiftly went to Peter who was most likely in the middle of it but they hoped he was nowhere near the building as it imploded. As they viewed those startling events, a news alert scrawled on the bottom of the screen: _The vigilante known as Spider-Man was seen in the area before the implosion but has not been seen since. It is feared that the famed webspinner was caught in the collapse. More to follow on this story as it becomes available._

"Dear Lord." May grabbed Mary Jane's hand for, and to give, comfort.

MJ held onto May's hand tightly. She was at a total loss to say anything. As seconds passed, she finally said, "I need to know for sure if he's gone or not."

As Mary Jane grabbed her jacket from the closet, May asked, "Do you think it's safe to be down there?"

"Probably not, but I have to find out for sure. If he is... gone..." MJ choked out before continuing, "...we need to make sure no one finds out that Peter is Spider-Man."

"You're right, Mary Jane. Let's go."

May grabbed a jacket for herself and together they left the Parker home to see for themselves whether or not Peter was still alive.

*****

_Manhattan_

The dust was still settling around the collapsed structure except for a lone figure. He had been able to get past the police who were keeping onlookers from getting too close in case of further crumbling of the building. The man started searching the rubble when someone else appeared.

"What are we doing here, MacLeod?" the older gentleman asked.

"Joe, you didn't have to come down here with me," replied Duncan MacLeod as he continued on with his ministrations.

"I know, I know but I'm also your Watcher. You never know when you'll cross paths with another Immortal."

"You won't have to wait much longer, Dawson." MacLeod uncovered a gloved hand.

Duncan continued his digging until he was able to reveal the top half of the body whom the hand belonged to. The body was that of Spider-Man, his costume torn in several places. His mask wasn't in much better shape either -- one of the eyepieces was severely cracked. It took some time, but MacLeod was finally able to free the webswinger's body from the debris. He carefully carried it out of sight of possible onlookers.

"You do know who you have there, don't ya?" Dawson asked his friend as he watched Duncan lay Spider-Man down.

"The costume -- or what's left it -- was a big tip off, Joe," Duncan replied as he lifted what remained of the lower half of Spider-Man's mask just past his nose.

"What are you doing that for? He's been still since you dug him out."

"He won't be for long."

It finally dawned on Joe Dawson's mind what his friend had just said. "You mean he's…"

Duncan confirmed his buddy's thoughts with a simple nod.

All of a sudden, Spider-Man came to with a huge intake of breath and slowly sat up.

"I feel like a whole building came down on me," stated Spider-Man who felt an unfamiliar sensation in his head as he started to get up.

"To tell you the truth, it did," Joe told the still groggy hero.

"No wonder... and I still got this awful tingling in my head." _And it's totally different from my spider-sense._

"That sensation you are feeling is how you recognize another of our kind," Duncan told the hero.

Spider-Man was puzzled. "What do you mean, _our kind_?" He looked from one man to the other. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Duncan MacLeod and my friend is Joe Dawson. When I say 'our kind,' I mean you are just like me and several other people."

"You mean you have spider-like powers, too? Well, my friend, I know I few of those people as well."

"Mac doesn't mean that," Joe explained. "He means that you're immortal."

"You have got to be kidding me," Spider-Man rebuffed the man's claim. "What makes you say that?"

"Because when we found you, you were dead. Also, I went through exactly what you experienced just now some four hundred plus years ago," Duncan told the wallcrawler.

"I'm still not buying it."

"Guess there's no other way to convince him, Mac." Joe pulled out a hand gun.

Dawson's actions set off Spider-Man's spider-sense as Joe fired a shot at Duncan. With spider-like reflexes, the webslinger fired some webbing at the gun but snared it too late. Joe's shot got Duncan right in the heart.

"What the heck was that for? I thought he was your friend?" asked Spider-Man as he took the gun away from Dawson and bent the barrel.

Joe raised his hands in defense. "He's not dead, webhead. MacLeod has comeback from a lot worse. Just give him a minute and you'll see that what he told you about being immortal was not a lie."

Just to make sure, Spider-Man checked for a pulse from Duncan all the while keeping Dawson in his sights. His fears were proven right when there was no pulse to be found. The only thing left for him to do was to web Dawson up and drop him off so that the police could take care of him. Just before Spider-Man could do any of that, Duncan took in a deep breath and sat up, very much alive.

"Thanks for putting a hole in my favorite shirt, Dawson," Duncan deadpanned as he got up from the ground.

To say Spider-Man was dumbfounded at this turn of events was an understatement. "You guys weren't kidding after all."

"No, we weren't. Can you feel something like a headache?"

"As a matter of fact I do. I first started having that feeling when I first met you guys. What is it?"

"That is how another immortal knows there's another one of us around. Once you meet another immortal they may challenge you to a fight, a fight to the death."

"Wait, wait, wait just a minute. I thought you said that we can't die?"

Duncan explained, "Immortals can live very long lives. I have some friends that are over a thousand years old. But the only time one of us can die is in a fight with another immortal -- by losing your head."

"Losing your head… I think I need to sit down," Spider-Man said. He fashioned himself a chair out of webbing and plopped himself in it.

"Believe me, I know this is a lot to take in. You have to realize that your life has changed, but I'll help you any way I can."

Spider-Man sat silently still trying to process what Duncan had told him. This new change in his life reminded him of that spider bite he received all those years ago. It took time but he was able to come to terms with his abilities. Now, he had to do it all over again... This time seemed different -- especially with the possibility of living for a very long time. At least he would not have to deal with this alone since Duncan was willing to help him cope with being an immortal.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice," Spider-Man told his two new companions. "Whatever help you can give me, I'm all for it."

Before anyone to do anything else, a couple of women came rushing toward them. Spider-Man recognized them swiftly.

"Pe… Spider-Man, I'm glad you're all right," Mary Jane said, relieved. Aunt May was right behind her.

"That goes for me as well." May and MJ both gave him a hug, not caring they were being watched by the men who were with Peter.

"Me too," Spider-Man chimed in. "I think introductions are in order. Duncan MacLeod, Joe Dawson, this is my Aunt May and the lovely redhead is Mary Jane, my wife."

MJ and May were shocked that Peter would reveal that they were related to a pair of strangers.

It surprised the women even more when he took his mask off and revealed, "My name's Peter Parker."

Duncan and Joe were astonished that Spider-Man would reveal his identity to them but in turn they each shook his hand.

"Are you okay?" Mary Jane asked her husband.

"I'm fine, MJ... but I have something to tell you and Aunt May that you probably won't believe."


	3. Learning the Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Learning the Game _

_Learning the Game _

Peter, with some help from Duncan and Joe, explained his new status to his family. Mary Jane seemed to take the news of Pete's immortality in stride especially since she had been used to his Spider-Man activities for years. May, on the other hand, did not. Her nephew being a friendly neighborhood wallcrawler was one thing, but him also living forever was something else. Another demonstration was in order and once that was completed, much to Duncan's dismay, it turned May into a believer.

"This is something I never thought would happen, especially after that spider bite all those years ago," Peter explained to his family.

"I definitely wouldn't believe this if not for Mr. MacLeod helping me to understand," added May.

The cops began to arrive in the nearby area and Peter thought that it would be a good idea to head for home with their new friends in tow. Once there, Peter and Duncan would come up with a training regimen to prepare the webswinging wonder for his life as an immortal.

Before they started any training, Duncan informed Peter of a few more things about being an immortal. The first was that he could never have kids, the price of his immortality. That news hurt Peter and Mary Jane deeply, but if they truly wanted children, adoption was an option.

Next came the rules to the 'Game' which immortals refer to their combat with members of their ilk. The first was that Peter would need to carry a sword with him at all times because one never knew when another immortal would cross his path.

"Even when I'm out as Spider-Man, I would need to carry a sword?" Peter asked wondering how he'd be able to do such a thing.

"It would be ideal, yes. Even with your powers someone may use any means to take your abilities out of the equation if they knew how to do so," explained Duncan who knew all too well what other immortals do to get an edge over an opponent.

Another rule was that fighting between immortals was one-on-one and once a fight started, no one was to interfere.

Duncan then explained the most important rule: you never fight on Holy Ground. He continues by describing Holy Ground was any land or building that is held sacred by any people throughout the world. He gave Peter examples like churches, cemeteries, chapels, monasteries, and Native American sacred land.

"That's good to know," Peter said, feeling better that there was a place for him to be safe from another immortal.

"Holy Ground can also be used to meet other immortals because of the no fighting rule as well as a retreat to when you need a break," Duncan added.

The next thing Duncan talked to Peter about was the Quickening. He explained that when an Immortal takes the head of another, they receive the power and knowledge from the one that is beheaded.

He also told him about the Watchers. Duncan stated that they were a secret organization that observes Immortals. This brought him back to when he first met Joe Dawson and what he had told him about Watchers.

Duncan told Peter what Joe had said to him all those years ago, "Joe said, "_For as long as your kind's been around, we've been watching. We observe, we record, but we never interfere. Too much of man's history has been lost. When you get through all of life's crap, the only thing that matters is the truth. We want the truth about Immortals to survive, not a bunch of old wives' tales. If we had revealed your secret in more superstitious times, you can imagine the witch hunts. And today... You'd probably end up on page three in one of those supermarket rags next to the two-headed monkey and I'd've been in a straitjacket._""

Peter had to laugh at that last one. "Are we supposed to know about Watchers?"

"No, it was just a matter of circumstance that I came across Joe and then learned that he was my Watcher. Speaking of which, he's probably arranging a Watcher for you."

Something then just clicked with Peter. "Would my Watcher need to know that I'm not just an Immortal but also Spider-Man?"

"I don't know, Peter. This is new territory for both Immortals and Watchers. No one would've thought that someone like you could be an Immortal."

"The reason I ask is because I got more than myself to consider. If somehow my immortality got leaked out and that I'm also Spider-Man…"

"Your wife and aunt could be in danger. Let's talk this over with Joe he may come up with something. Once that is over, we can start your training."

"Thanks, Duncan."

* * *

For the first several days, Duncan instructed Peter on the use of a sword. They used katanas since Duncan used one himself. Peter caught on quickly and followed instructions incredibly well.

"I must say, Peter, you've taken to using a katana rather well," Duncan complimented his pupil while they took a break from training.

"Thanks. I must say, I've got a pretty good teacher," responded Peter as he picked up a towel, wrapped it around his neck and wiped away sweat from his face. "Have you heard any word from Joe about my Watcher?"

"No, I haven't but it looks like you can ask him yourself," responded Duncan as he and Peter noticed Joe and Mary Jane walking toward them.

"Hey Mac, Peter," Joe greeted the pair of Immortals.

"How's the training going, Tiger," Mary Jane asked her husband once she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's coming along fine, MJ. My spider-agility has helped out a lot as well as my spider-sense," answered Peter who was proud of his progress.

"Peter's right, Mary Jane, he's progressed extremely well in his training. That spider-sense of his… I wished I had something like that," stated Duncan, happy with how things with Peter were going.

Peter then asked, "How's my Watcher situation coming along Joe?"

"Haven't found one yet but I think I have someone who is willing to fill in until we find one," Joe answered with a smirk.

_I wonder who Dawson has in mind_, Duncan thought.

"Don't keep me in suspense, Joe, who is it?" asked Peter.

Off to the left of Peter, Mary Jane cleared her throat and gave her husband an adoring smile with an added waggle from her eyebrows.

"You're kidding… right?"

"No, Peter, he's not kidding. I'm going to be your Watcher, at least for the time being," MJ informed her husband.

"You sure about doing this, MJ?"

"Yeah, I'm sure sweetheart."

They gave each other a hug and Peter checked Mary Jane's wrists before they ended their embrace.

"What are you doing, Peter?" asked Mary Jane as she wondered what Peter was checking for.

"Just checking to see if you got a Watcher tattoo."

"Watcher tattoo?"

"You see, Mary Jane, all Watchers can be identified by a tattoo on their wrist. It looks something like this," Joe told her as he showed both Peter and MJ his Watcher tattoo.

"What do you think, MJ, up for a decorative design for your wrist?" Peter asked her jokingly.

Mary Jane's answer was swift, an elbow to Peter's ribs that ended his laughing.

"You won't need one, Mary Jane. That is if you don't become Peter's Watcher on a full-time basis," Joe mentioned to a not-too-thrilled Mary Jane.

"All right guys, enough about tattoos. I need to get back to Peter's training and we can then work on getting sword of your own," Duncan interjected to change the subject.

"See ya later, MJ," Peter said once he got a quick drink of water and kissed his wife.

"Bye, Tiger," replied MJ as she waved goodbye to Duncan.

Joe said his goodbyes and he went with Mary Jane to leave the two Immortals to their workout.


	4. First Quickening and a Major Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through a twist of fate, Spider-Man becomes an Immortal.

Over the next several weeks, Peter continued his training. He received a sword he could use either when he was out as Spider-Man or as himself. It was a two-handed Claymore broadsword with a red, black and blue-colored grip, which matched the colors of his Spider-Man costume.

There was something extra special about Peter's Claymore: at the midpoint of the sword's length it could be separated into two pieces, making it easier to conceal and carry. That characteristic alone would make carrying it while Peter was out as Spider-Man that much easier. He would not need a sheath to transport the sword but that could still be an option if he desired to.

With the broadsword now in hand, Peter began to use it during his sword training with Duncan. His teacher was no stranger to the Claymore. Duncan had told Peter about himself and the clan MacLeod -- his father, the chieftain, had used a Claymore.

Peter's previous training before he got the new sword had helped him greatly. The more he trained with that broadsword the faster he became a master of it. He had enjoyed using a katana before he received the Claymore but with his strength, the broadsword was better suited for him.

During their latest training session, Peter had learned Duncan's reason for being in New York: to search for a pair of Immortals. MacLeod had come across the duo in the early part of the twentieth century. Their names were Martin St. Clair and Joel Dumont. They were always up to no good and profited from the suffering of others. Mac had come close to taking either of their heads but was thwarted each time.

"What makes this time different, Duncan?" Peter asked, wondering if he could help.

"I've heard that they are part of a militant group that has recently surfaced in this part of the United States. I made a promise to someone long ago to bring them to justice and I would like to keep that promise."

"Would that group be Black Monday?"

"As a matter of fact, it is."

"_Damn!_" Peter put his fist through a bench they were sitting on and startled Duncan in the process. "Those guys probably took part in bringing that building down on me and thus turning me into an Immortal."

At that moment, Duncan didn't know what to say. He knew that his friend had a right to be upset. MacLeod had told Peter and Mary Jane about how a potential Immortal had to have a violent death to become one. If the potential didn't have that kind of death, he would live out his life normally. That was the thing that really upset Peter.

"If you want my help in finding those guys, you got it," stated Peter in no uncertain terms.

"I gladly accept. But I'll tell you this, if you come across either of them, it would mean a fight to the death," Duncan told Peter, letting him know the seriousness of the situation. "Do you think you can do that?"

"To tell you the truth, MacLeod, I'm not sure. The whole Immortal thing is new to me… It's something I'll have to get used to."

"Killing is something you never get used to, Peter. It's also something you don't do on a whim. I've been around death and killing my whole life. I've been the cause of it as well. It's something we Immortals live with -- but I know I'm not used to it, not at all."

This comforted Peter. He had never found killing to be a solution to anything and that is why he never crossed that line while he was out as Spider-Man. The thought had crossed his mind a time or two especially when he fought someone that the world could really live without, but that wasn't his way. Being an Immortal would change that.

Peter decided to change the subject, for now. "We can work out the details of finding those guys later. Besides, Aunt May is expecting us for dinner tonight and she wouldn't like us to be late."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Duncan replied, looking forward to what Peter's aunt had waiting for them at the Parker's residence.

*****

_Days later_

Duncan knew that Dumont and St. Clair were still in the Manhattan area from what information he gathered. Peter was no slouch in intelligence gathering. As Spider-Man, he had gone to his usual establishments where he could get the news he was looking for. The last time he went out, the wallcrawler got very lucky. He learned that the terrorist group that St. Clair and Dumont were working for at the moment had a headquarters of sorts in the Midtown region. The person that gave him that information needed some convincing and hanging upside for a lamppost by webbing gave Spider-Man's informant the courage to tell him what he wanted to know.

With this information, Peter and Duncan made their way to their desired location. It was a three-story building and the pair decided to split up to increase their chances of finding one or both of the Immortals they were seeking. Being the spider-powered member of the group, Peter decided that it would be best for him to start looking on the top floor while Duncan started at ground level.

For this particular outing, Peter was not garbed in his Spider-Man costume. The main reason for this was that he wanted to try to keep his life as the friendly neighborhood webswinger separate from his immortal one. It might not always be that way, but he truly wanted to try and keep it that way.

Peter made it to the top and went inside, beginning his search. Within the first few minutes of looking around, he felt the presence of another Immortal as well as his spider-sense tingling. He cautiously maneuvered through the dark when lights began to turn on.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice asked from out of nowhere.

Peter didn't answer as he drew his sword and tried to pinpoint from where the voice came.

"Ah, a fellow Immortal… what brings you here?" the mysterious voice asked as he appeared in front of Peter, albeit several feet away.

"Oh, just out for a stroll… looking to take an Immortal's head… you know, the usual," Peter wisecracked with well-practiced ease.

"I haven't seen you before, have I?"

"I highly doubt that."

"Maybe I should introduce myself, my name is Joel Dumont and you are…"

"Someone who's going to take your head is who I am," Peter grated out angrily.

"My, my, such hostility, what did I ever do to you?"

Peter laughed before he replied, "What did you do to me? I'll tell you what you did. I just happened to be in one of the buildings you and your precious Black Monday had blown up a while back. _That's_ what you did to me."

"Then you should be thanking me, my boy. Whatever mundane life you had before should be much improved now that you are an Immortal."

"I happened to like my life before and now you've made even more complicated."

"Now, now…"

"But, if you want my thanks…"

Peter raised his Claymore and swiftly swung it at Dumont who deflected the blow with his own sword. For the next few minutes they dueled without either one gaining the upper hand but it was only a matter of time. The only difference was that Dumont began to tire while Peter, with his spider-like stamina, did not.

_What is it going to take to get rid of this guy?_ Dumont thought as he caught his breath. He had tried to use whatever was near him to distract Peter but to no avail. Peter was able to either deflect the object tossed at him or avoid it completely.

Dumont made an off-balance move that exposed his left side and Peter took advantage of that. First, he slashed Dumont's ribcage and then right behind his opponent's left knee.

"Damn you!" Dumont dropped to one knee with sword still in hand.

Peter quickly made his foe drop his sword with a blow from his. Raising his sword to take Dumont's head, Peter told the man, "Duncan MacLeod says hello."

"MacLeod," was the last thing Dumont said.

A cloudy mist then formed over the beheaded body and it enveloped Peter's. Bolts of electricity began to bombard Peter as the Quickening began. A crackling sound was heard along with the shattering of windows. The power from the Quickening caused Peter to fall down to his knees. With a couple more electrical strikes, it came to an end.

"Now that was some Quickening." Peter slowly got up with his sword, swaying slightly.

"Peter?" Duncan called out, not sure who had lost his head -- hoping his friend had not.

"Over here, Mac." Peter waved his friend over. "Did you find, St. Clair?"

"No, but I take it you found Dumont."

"Yeah."

Before Peter could say more, a few members of Black Monday appeared and started firing guns in their direction. The Immortals made a hasty retreat through the nearest window. A quick webline from Peter's webshooters allowed the pair a safe landing.

*****

A few weeks later, Peter started back to his normal routine but he still helped Duncan in his search for Martin St. Clair. It seemed that since the beheading of Dumont, St. Clair went into hiding. It would take some time to find him again. To get his mind off it, Peter had accepted a photography assignment from the _Daily Bugle_. Editor-in-chief Robbie Robertson wanted him to cover a press conference with Betty Brant over at Oscorp.

Despite what he felt about the company and Norman Osborn, the man who was also the Green Goblin, Peter took the assignment anyway.

"What do you think Osborn has to say, Betts?" Peter asked as they were in front of the crowd of other news people covering the press conference.

"I guess will find out shortly -- here comes Mr. Osborn." Betty lifted her pen and pad for the commencement of the event.

As Norman strode to the microphone, Peter felt the presence of another Immortal. He began to look around until he finally found who he was looking for.

"Well, I'll be…" Peter stared at the other Immortal.

"Damned," Norman Osborn said silently, looking directly towards Peter Parker.


	5. There Can Be Only One

_There Can Be Only One_

 

Peter was not in a pleasant mood when he returned home after the press conference. May and Mary Jane noticed this and left him alone to sort things out for himself.

"I should have known," Peter angrily spat at as he slammed his bedroom door and in the process knocked it off of one of its hinges.

He thought about going out as Spider-Man but thought against it. The mood Peter was in would not bode well for anyone who crossed his path especially now that he carried a sword.

Peter bounded down the stairs and went to the kitchen. That was when he noticed that Joe Dawson was there but did not know why. He noticed that Joe was helping MJ with something and left them alone. May was there too, doing what she did best and that was cooking, baking to be more precise. The smell coming from the oven tickled his senses and lightened his mood a bit. But he continued to pace around the kitchen muttering to himself.

"Peter, what's the matter?" Mary Jane asked, wondering what was bothering her husband.

Peter chuckled at his wife's question before he answered, "What's the matter? I'll tell you what's the matter, I learned a couple of interesting things about an old acquaintance of ours."

May saw that her nephew was bothered by what he had learned so she led him to the kitchen table. "Sit," she instructed while she poured him a glass of milk and gave him a plate of chocolate chip cookies to try to calm him. "Eat."

Peter did as he was told because he could never say no to anything aunt May had made.

"At Norman Osborn's press conference, he said that he purchased the land where Black Monday targeted their attacks. That got me thinking, maybe he is aiding Black Monday's agenda," Peter informed them a lot more calmly than he had been minutes before.

"That certainly sounds like him." Mary Jane knew Norman as well as Peter did. "Do you think you can prove it?"

"It'll take some doing but I might be able to."

"What was the other thing you learned, Peter?" May asked.

"It's that he's also an Immortal," replied Peter without batting an eye.

That announcement stunned his family silent.

Finding her voice, May asked, "You are certain of this?"

"When he was coming out on stage, I could feel the presence of another Immortal. I began to look around and he gave me this cold stare and a slight smirk. That's when I knew."

Joe interjected, "What you're saying is that Norman Osborn, the head of Oscorp is an Immortal."

"Yep, the Green Goblin himself is an Immortal."

Now it was Dawson's turn to be speechless. Learning that Peter was Spider-Man and an Immortal had been a shocking discovery. To think that someone of the Green Goblin's reputation was Immortal could change the Game forever.

"Do you know how long he's had a Watcher?" Peter directed his question to Joe.

"It'll take me some time to find out if he has one or not. You'll also have to consider how long Osborn been immortal."

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea about when," replied Peter, recalling one of the moments that had changed his life.

Peter quickly related the story of Gwen Stacy's death and the Green Goblin's impalement by the Goblin Glider.

"We all thought that Norman was dead. After his son Harry died from poisoning from a new formula that he used to become the Green Goblin, we thought that was the end of the Goblin's legacy. Too bad that wasn't the case.

"A few years later, he returned and messed up my life pretty badly. That was before he made it known that he was still alive," Peter finished as he got a reassuring squeeze of his hand from MJ.

"Damn, Peter. That Osborn is one major son of a bitch," Joe said, sorry that Peter had to go through that ordeal. "I know MacLeod has dealt with some Immortals like that but those battles were never easy."

"Those early battles with the Goblin were never personal until after he found out who Spider-Man was under the mask. Then it became personal."

"No wonder you don't like him."

"That, Joe, is an understatement. He also screwed up his own son's life. If he spent more time with Harry, my friend might still be alive today. Anyway, I should go see Duncan and tell him this new piece of information."

"I'll take you over to him if you want, Pete."

"Thanks."

Before he left, Peter gave MJ a quick hug and kiss and did the same to his aunt letting them know he would not be long.

"Do you really think Peter will be all right?" May asked Mary Jane, concerned for her nephew.

"If it was anyone but Norman Osborn he would be facing… Yeah, he would be fine. But when the Green Goblin is involved, you can never tell."

*****

Peter and Joe to tracked down MacLeod at a nearby gym. The place was familiar to Peter because Duncan had taken him there several times as part of his training. After the Scot took a quick shower, they told him what Peter had learned.

"So you haven't heard of Norman Osborn being an Immortal?" Peter asked.

"No, especially since I've split my time living in the US and France the last few years," Duncan answered. "But you said Osborn probably has been Immortal for a while. Why is that?"

"He told me that the formula that turned him into the Green Goblin gave him an accelerated healing factor. At the time, there was nothing to explain why he came back especially after I saw him die in the first place. It wasn't until I became Immortal and saw him today that I changed my mind."

"I can understand that. If you had come across one of us before, you would think that they had some kind of special ability and not even think that they were Immortal."

"In my line of work, I've seen a lot of strange and amazing things. Immortality definitely has fallen in both categories. By the way, have you heard anything about St. Clair? I have a feeling that he's connected with Osborn."

"From what you've said, Peter, I wouldn't be surprised."

*****

_A Day Later_

Peter decided to do some checking on Norman at the _Daily Bugle_ morgue to look at recent articles that focused on either Norman Osborn or St.Clair's Black Monday group. Duncan tagged along since he knew more about Martin St. Clair. There were several articles on Black Monday and they looked over ones that were no more than a year old. Using that same time frame, they gathered up articles on Osborn. The articles that they paid close attention to were ones with photos.

Duncan paid close attention to those images because he was the only one that knew what Martin St. Clair looked like. Unfortunately, none of the photos had St. Clair in them.

"I haven't seen a single photo that could be of any help to us." Duncan rubbed his fatigued eyes.

Peter stretched his weary limbs, "Maybe we should take a look at the roll of film I shot yesterday."

"Might as well."

They went to the Bugle's photo lab where Peter had gotten his film developed. To make sure no one bothered them and in case they had to enlarge some of the photos, Peter turned on the red light to the lab.

Peter located the negatives and their prints.

"Take a look at these," Peter told his friend as he handed him the photos.

Duncan flipped through the pictures carefully until he spotted something in one of them. "Peter, can you enlarge this one?" he asked.

"Not a problem. Any part in particular?" Peter replied as he looked for the proper negative.

"Off to the left of Osborn, especially the row of people behind him."

Peter enlarged the photo and handed it to Duncan. "Is that any better or do you want it a bit larger?"

MacLeod examined the picture and found what he was looking for. "You see that guy that's off to Osborn's left?" he asked, pointing the man out to Peter. "That's St. Clair."

"Now that there's a connection, I would bet all my webbing that Norman has him over at Oscorp. That way, Osborn would know where St. Clair is and be able to use his skills when needed."

"So, our next stop is Oscorp."

Peter gave a nod of agreement as they cleaned up the lab and headed out.

*****

_Oscorp_

"You know this place better than I do, Pete. How do you want to go about this?" Duncan asked as they stood outside the main entrance to Oscorp.

"The direct approach may work best. I have the feeling that we're expected -- or at least I am," replied Peter garbed in his Spider-Man costume.

"Shall we?"

Peter nodded and they approached the door. He prepared to take the door off its hinges but it automatically opened for them.

"I told you he was expecting us," Peter told his friend.

Once inside, they could feel the presence of at least one Immortal. Of course, they didn't know who that person was. Now came the hard part, finding who that Immortal was.

Peter then felt the tingle from his spider-sense. "Get down!"

Once they hit the floor, bullets sailed over their heads.

"I had a feeling you would come for me, MacLeod," Martin St. Clair told the men as he reloaded his weapon.

"Well, at least we know who's shooting at us," Peter said after they had found some cover. "All we have to do get that gun away from St. Clair and he's all yours."

"Got any ideas how to do that?" question Duncan, eager to get at St. Clair.

"As a matter of fact…"

Peter whispered his idea to Duncan and it brought a small smile to his face. He then fired a pair of weblines and snagged some debris caused by the gunfire and passed them off to Duncan. With a quick couple of swings, Duncan flung one of the pieces away while Peter took off as only he could thanks to the distraction.

As expected, St. Clair fired in the direction of where the debris was tossed. He did the same thing when the second piece was tossed.

"Come, come, MacLeod, you can do better than that. It's only a matter of time before I find you and your friend. Then I'll take your head," Martin crowed, eagerly waiting for his prey to make a move.

"I don't think so," Spider-Man said from above St. Clair.

Martin looked up to see the wallcrawler but was to slow to react when his gun was taken out of his hands by a strand of webbing.

"He's all yours, Duncan," Spider-Man told his friend as he webbed the offending weapon to the floor. "I'm off to find Osborn."

"Good luck," MacLeod turned his attention to St. Clair. "What was it you were saying about taking my head?"

*****

As Spider-Man journeyed to the upper levels of the Oscorp building, he could sense the presence of another Immortal. _I know you are up here, Osborn, but where? _ he thought as he approached one of the labs and entered.

"It didn't take you long, did it, Parker?" Norman sneered as made himself known.

"Well, I just dropped in to say hi," Spider-Man joked.

"Really, I thought you were here to take my head."

Drawing his sword, Peter replied, "That too. I'm surprised that you know anything about being Immortal."

"It wasn't until I met Mr. St. Clair and Mr. Dumont about a year ago that I learned I was Immortal. They both taught me the rules to the 'Game' and we formed a beneficial partnership. But I'm not surprised that you got by St. Clair."

"He's a tad bit busy with a friend of mine right now. I wouldn't concern yourself about him."

Norman took a quick look at a nearby monitor and saw that his associate was engaged in battle. "I see, perhaps we should get started." Pulling a very familiar object from his pocket, Osborn tossed a pumpkin bomb at the webslinger.

Spider-Man immediately got out of the way. He was surprised to see that instead of exploding, the pumpkin bomb emitted smoke.

_What are you up to, Osborn? _ he thought as he avoided another smoke-spewing pumpkin bomb.

"You should know that kind of thing doesn't bother me," stated Spider-Man as he passed through the smoke.

Norman cackled as he drew his sword. "That wasn't ordinary smoke, you webheaded dolt."

Spider-Man raised his sword to block his opponent's attack and then barely got out of the way of another. Then it suddenly dawned on the hero what that smoke was.

Osborn had noticed his reaction time was not what it usually was. "I see you have figured it out, Parker. It took you long enough," crowed Osborn as his next swipe sliced through the wallcrawler's costume at the chest. It drew blood.

The pumpkin bombs were filled with a chemical that deadened Spider-Man's spider-sense making it totally useless until the effects wore off.

*****

MacLeod and St. Clair were locked in a back and forth battle. As time passed, both fighters began to feel the effects of fatigue. Duncan knew that the first mistake either one of them made could end up costing someone their head and he would have to make sure that it was not him.

"You've had this coming for a long time, Marty," Duncan said as he took a swing at St.Clair's neck which was blocked.

"I've done nothing wrong, MacLeod. Everything that Joel and I did was for our survival," St. Clair shot back as he swiped at Duncan's leg and slipped in the attempt.

That was the opening Duncan had been waiting for. As Martin lunged forward, MacLeod slashed at his opponent's legs making contact right behind the knees.

"Damn you, MacLeod," St. Clair angrily huffed out painfully as he barely got up on his knees.

Duncan easily knocked Martin's sword from his hand and then brought up his own to end the fight. In one swift motion, it was over and then came the Quickening.

*****

Without his spider-sense, at least for the time being, Spider-Man was on a level playing field against the man who was the first Green Goblin. He was not defenseless by any means but had to rely more on his skill as both a fighter with his sword to come out of this battle as the victor.

Luckily for the wallcrawler, he had an excellent teacher and what he had learned from MacLeod was starting to pay off. Norman began to see that the battle was starting to turn in his foe's favor as he had taken a pair of slashes to his torso which slowed him down a little. In order to turn the tide, he brought out another pumpkin bomb but this one was an explosive.

"Not this time, Osborn." Noticing this move, Spider-Man snared the bomb with some webbing and tossed it aside.

The sword play heated up after that as Osborn received some slashes to both his arms, one fairly deep. Norman's next attack was a wild swing that Spider-Man blocked with his Claymore and in the process broke Osborn's blade.

Peter made a sweeping slash at his enemy's chest forcing him to drop what remained of his sword.

"Go to hell, Parker," Norman rasped out coughing up blood.

"You first," Peter replied. The last thing Osborn heard as Peter took his head was, "Because in the end, there can be only one."

The Quickening came, more powerfully than the last one. Electrical bolts danced across counters and tables throughout the room. Test tubes and beakers shattered. Computer screens that were off came on and scientific formulas splayed across them at an astounding rate.

Peter's body was lifted off the floor due to the sheer power of the Quickening. The windows shattered in a brilliant explosion and brought the Quickening to an end as Peter landed back on his feet.

After a few minutes to regain his strength and equilibrium, Peter made his way back down to where Duncan was. Each was glad to see that the other had survived their respective clashes. With their job done, they left for home.

*****

A few days later, Peter, Mary Jane and May went with Duncan and Joe to the airport. Duncan and Joe were heading back to Paris for a while and promised that they would keep in touch. Before they boarded their plane, MacLeod let them know that if they were ever in Paris it would be all right to look him up.

Peter and his family watched as their friends' plane took off. It had been an amazing time since they entered the Parkers' lives and would not be soon forgotten.

*****

Peter Parker fully embraced his role as an Immortal along with his duties as Spider-Man. He faced other Immortals as time passed and his experience grew.

Spider-Man faced new challenges as well. They included a superhero Civil War which split the hero community in two. This was followed by an invasion by the Skrull Empire which brought the heroes together to thwart this threat and restored people's faith in them.

Many years later came the time of the Gathering for the remaining Immortals. The last two standing were Peter Parker and Duncan MacLeod. The friends would have to fight to the death for the Prize because in the end, there could be only one.

**The End**


End file.
